1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to temporarily installed car top signs, and more particularly to an internally lighted sign which can be conveniently stored when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large number of businesses routinely use private automobiles for delivery purposes. For example, in the fast food area it is common to have delivery persons who utilize their own automobiles during working periods. It is desirable to have a identifying sign on the delivery vehicle which can be seen for its advertising value, and which will indicate when a delivery person is driving in the course of his employment. However, it is also desirable that the sign be easily removable and be stored at the business establishment when not in use. A car top sign is ideal for this purpose since it has high visibility and can be made to be easily removed.
There are car top signs known in the art, but the majority of such signs are bulky, offer high wind resistance, and are heavy due to the necessity of bracing to prevent vibration. Such signs generally require a large amount of storage space when not in use.
There is therefore a need for a lightweight yet rigid sign which can be quickly attached and detached from the roof of a vehicle, and for which a large number of such signs can be conveniently stored without requiring a large amount of storage space. It is also desirable, since many deliveries are made after dark, that the sign be lighted and offer a minimum wind resistance.